L'amoure est une faiblesse mais aussi une force
by nounouillechan
Summary: J'avais envie de faire un OS sur Zoro et Sanji. Il faut savoir que je me suis référencé aux épisodes suivant 377,378 et 405 revues à ma sauce. Bonne lecture.
1. Avant les deux ans

Disclamer : Je suis obligé de dire que les personnages son de Oda Eiichirô. Parce que vraiment là ce n'est pas Juste.

Lexique avant de commencer la Fic :

Mugiwara no Ichimi : Chapeau de Paille.

Shichibukai : Grand Corsaire.

Kage Kage no Mi : Fruit de l'ombre.

Nikyu Nikyu no Mi : Fruit des coussinets.

Nakama : Amis.

Ursus Shock : Impact de l'ours.

Dragons Célestes : Nobles Mondiaux.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Avant les deux ans.**

Nous nous trouvions au milieu de Grande Line plus précisément sur l'île de Thriller Bark. Un équipage de pirate du nom des Mugiwara* a aidé d'autre pirate afin qu'ils retrouvent leur ombre. Ils ont battu un Shichibukai* du nom de Gecko Moria qui avait mangé un fruit du démon qu'il s'appelle le Kage Kage no Mi*. Hélas après cette bataille un autre Shichibukai était arrivé son nom Bartholomew Kuma qui lui aussi avait mangé un fruit du démon du nom de Nikyu Nikyu no Mi*. Kuma avait remarqué le corps inerte de Luffy personne ne bougea voulant savoir pourquoi il était présent sur Thriller Bark.

\- Je pourrais épargner vos vies…si en échange vous, me livrer juste la tête de Mugiwara no Luffy. Si je ramène sa tête, le gouvernement lâchera l'affaire. Expliqua Kuma en observant toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Tu veux qu'on trahisse notre Nakama* ?! Répondit Usopp énervé des propos de Kuma.

\- Bon, amenez-moi Mugiwara.

\- Hors de question ! Répondirent en chœur toutes les personnes présentes.

Après avoir entendu la réponse Kuma utilisa Ursus Shock* contre les pirates suite à l'attaque tout était détruit sur Thriller Bark il ne restait que des ruines. Sous le choc tous les pirates étaient à terre sauf Kuma qui les observait. Kuma partit dans la direction de Luffy ou il retira une pierre qui gêner. Puis il prit Luffy quand il se fit attaquer par Zoro qui était épuisé. Kuma était blessée à l'épaule gauche où on voyait une boule de fer avec une espèce de cadran qui avait remplacé son épaule avec des fils qui partaient dans tous les sens. Zoro était surpris du corps du Shichibukai il garda ses mains sur son Katana.

\- Toi…en quoi. Demanda Zoro avec quelque difficulté pour respirer. Alors t'es un cyborg comme Francky ? Non…t'es plus solide que l'acier…Dit-il en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Quand Kuma activa son laser qui sortit de sa bouche avec son œil gauche qui clignotait d'une lumière rouge. Zoro évita de justesse le laser mais une explosion se produisit à l'impact du laser il fit projeter au sol. Il était face contre terre il avait du mal à se relever et à respirer il était à bout de forces quand il remarqua l'acier qui avait fondu sous la chaleur du laser.

\- L'acier…a fondu. Dit-il en se relevant.

Kuma remonta sa manche pour cacher la technologie qu'il avait pendant que la fumer continuée de sortir de sa bouche.

\- Un cyborg. C'est en effet ce que je suis, mais je suis complètement différant de Francky le cyborg.

Zoro était en sang le souffle court quand Kuma rajouta tout en le regardant.

\- Je suis ce qu'on appelle un « Pacifista » un projet d'arme Humaine en cours de remise au point pour le gouvernement.

\- Pacifist?

\- Mon créateur est un génie scientifique du gouvernement le Docteur Vegapunk l'homme le plus intelligent au monde. On suppose que son intelligence a déjà atteint un niveau que l'humanité entière atteindra d'ici 500 ans.

\- En plus d'un corps pareil…il a les pouvoir d'un fruit du démon on dirait qu'il y a peu d'espoir de le vaincre. Dit-il assit toujours avec le souffle court. Il fallait s'y attendre…mon corps refuse même de m'obéir. Il regarda Luffy longuement toujours inerte à côté de lui. Quoi qu'il arrive…tu prendras quand même la tête de Luffy, non ?

\- C'est le seul compromis que je peux accorder.

À cette réponse Zoro respira plusieurs fois afin de calmer son souffle puis il prit un air déterminé en regardant Kuma.

\- Compris…tu vas ramener une tête ! Puis il s'inclina et cria. Mais en échange… je te prie de prendre ma vie au lieu de celle de Luffy ! Puis il reprit calmement sous la surprise de Kuma. Je ne suis peut-être pas encore aussi célèbre, mais…ceci est la tête de l'homme qui finira par devenir le plus grand bretteur au monde ! Ils ne devraient pas y trouver à redire !

\- Malgré ton ambition remarquable, tu es prêt à prendre la place de cet homme…et à te faire tuer ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre façon…de sauver mon équipage ! Si tu ne peux pas protéger ton équipage, à quoi sert ton ambition ? Zoro prit une voix sûre ou aucun doute ne se reflétait. Luffy est l'homme qui deviendra le Roi des Pirates ! Dit-il en regardant Kuma.

Mais ils firent déranger par l'arrivée de Sanji qui avait du mal à se déplacer tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Attend, attends, sale batard ! À quoi ça va te servir de crever ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton ambition, crétin ? Demanda-t-il énervé tout en se mettant entre lui et Kuma puis il regarda le Shichibukai sous le regard surpris de Zoro.

\- Toi…

\- Hé toi, l'armoire !

\- Oi ...

\- Au lieu de celle de ce Marimo, prends donc ma vie ! La Marine ne considère peut-être pas encore comme une menace, mais…celui qui finira par semer le plus de trouble dans cet équipage, c'est moi, Sanji aux jambes noires !

\- Espèce de…Dit-il énerver par le cuistot.

Zoro voyait que Sanji était à bout il ne comprenait pas son comportement envers lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait prendre sa place. Ils se disputaient à longueur de temps pourquoi vouloir le sauver ? Quand il fut interrompu dans ces penser par Sanji.

\- Allez, vas-y ! Au lieu de celle de ce type, je te laisserai prendre ma vie ! Nous sommes tous prêt à y laisser nos vies s'il le faut ! Faisons en sorte de mourir dignement ! Cria-t-il puis il s'adressa à Zoro. Oï, dis à tout le monde…de faire un bon voyage ! Désolé…vous allez devoir chercher…un autre cuisinier !

Zoro excédé des paroles de Sanji se releva d'un coup il prit le manche de son Katana et le frappa dans l'estomac. Sanji eut le souffle couper sa vision se troubla quand il se raccrocha à l'épaule de Zoro.

\- C…connard ! Dit-il avant de s'effondrer sur le sol. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Zoro il avait fait tout cela pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meure il ne le supporterait pas quand il sombra.

Zoro reprit son souffle sous le regard de Kuma qui observait la scène.

\- Voici ma dernière requête. Dit-il en retirant ses Katana et les jeta devant Kuma.

\- Si je devrais porter la main sur Mugiwara après ça, j'aurais perdu toute dignité.

\- Je te suis redevable.

Kuma se retourna il prit le corps de Luffy sous le regard suspicieux de Zoro.

\- Aie confiance en moi, je tiendrais ma promesse. Avant ça, en échange, je vais te montrer l'enfer. Dit-il en retirant une bulle rouge en forme de coussinet du corps de Luffy sous le regard surpris de Zoro. Puis il reposa Luffy sur le sol.

\- Ce que je viens de sortir de son corps…c'étaient sa douleur…et sa fatigue. Ce sont les dommages qu'il a endurés lors de son combat contre Moria et les autres. Si tu veux vraiment prendre sa place, alors…tu devras naturellement endurer tout ceci. Cependant, si quelqu'un aussi près de la mort que toi devait endurer ceci, il en mourrait. Essaie pour voir ! Expliqua-t-il en lui projetant une petite bulle au contact de son corps il fut pris d'une atroce souffrance. C'était comme si on le transperçait de million petit aiguille en même temps. Sous l'effet il tomba au sol face contre terre puis il se mit sur le dos avec difficulté avec le souffle court.

\- Alors ?

\- Laisse-moi juste…aller ailleurs…

Zoro était parti avec Kuma derrière le bâtiment où il laissa la bulle puis il partit en le laissant seul. Zoro se tenait devant cet immense bulle quand il rentra d'un coup. Quant à Kuma il se trouvait devant la sortit de Thriller Bark il l'avait laissé seul car il savait qu'il le ferait.

\- Il a de bien fidèles Nakama. On ne pouvait en attendre moins de ton fils, Dragon. Dit-il en regardant l'horizon.

Plus tard tout le monde se réveilla tous pensaient que Kuma était parti les croyants mort. Tous fut surpris de voir Luffy rétablit suite à son combat comme si rien ne c'était passer.

Quand Sanji se réveilla il sursauta tout lui revenait en mémoire il chercha Zoro puis il aperçut ses Katana par terre. Il se mit à courir d'un coup sous le regard de Brook. Il chercha dans les décombres tout en courant inquiet et de peur que Kuma est emmené avec lui Zoro.

\- Impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti sain et sauf ! Où est-il passé ? Quand il s'arrêta il l'avait trouvé il était couvert de sang.

\- Il était là ? Il partit le rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? Oï. Où est passé le Shichibukai ? Puis il remarqua le sang coulé abondamment du corps de Zoro.

\- C'est quoi tout ce sang ? Demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant tout le sang autour de lui. Oï ! T'es encore en vie ? Où est ce type ? Il s'est passé quoi ici ? Cria-t-il de panique ne recevant aucune réponse du Marimo.

\- Rien…il s'est rien…passé…Répondit-il la voix enrouée.

Sanji n'accepta pas cette réponse il voyait l'état de son Nakama il était énormément inquiet quand celui-ci tomba devant lui il le rattrapa de justesse et l'emmena voir Chopper afin de le soigner.

\- Je te jure que quand tu te réveilleras Marimo tu me diras la vérité. Dit-il avec colère.

En arrivant devant l'équipage Chopper courra dans tous les sens en disant qu'il fallait un médecin quand on lui rappela que c'était lui le médecin. Sanji était parti sur le bateau pour se changer quand il sortit il trouva Nami allonger sur le trésor Usopp et Luffy fouillait quand Luffy trouva un bracelet qui mit à son bras. Lola regardait la scène devant ses yeux quand elle parla d'une façon familière à Nami. C'étant reconnu Nami donna un peu de son trésor pour la remercier. Luffy et Usopp choqué crièrent à tue-tête qu'il allait avoir de l'orage. Aider de Francky qui portait la nourriture ils repartirent voir les autres qui profitaient du soleil pour préparer le festin.

Quand ils arrivèrent Sanji prépara le repas il n'avait pas lésiné sur la quantité quand ils goûtèrent à la nourriture ils ne pouvaient cacher leur expression de bonheur. Suite à ça l'équipage c'était regrouper près de Zoro. Chopper était triste de l'état du bretteur il ne savait pas comment c'était arriver puis il ne comprenait pas non plus le rétablissement de Luffy. Chopper avait expliqué que Zoro était passé à deux doigts de la mort et quand il se réveillera il lui faudra beaucoup de repos vu la quantité de blessure qu'il avait subie.

Sanji était perdu dans ces penser il était soulagé d'apprendre que Zoro était encore en vie. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre mais il était quand même énervé contre lui du fait qui l'avait assommé. Depuis quelque temps les sentiments de Sanji avait changé envers Zoro. Il avait eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'une algue mais on ne choisit pas de la personne qu'on tombe amoureux. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'étaient mais quand il l'avait vu, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il se promit qu'après le réveil de Zoro il lui demandera des explications de son état et il lui avouera ses sentiments.

\- Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé ? Expliqua Chopper.

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ? En fait, j'ai tout vu ! Expliqua le premier pirate sous le regard de l'équipage des Mugiwara.

\- J'ai tout vu, moi aussi ! Expliqua le deuxième pirate.

\- On va tout vous expliquer !

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé à ce moment-là !

Quand Sanji arriva vers eux et les sortit du bâtiment sous le regard surprit du reste de l'équipage. Personne n'avait remarqué l'oreille qui trainait dans le dos du deuxième pirate c'était Robin qui écouta la conversation.

\- Attends, pourquoi ? T'as été génial toi aussi, tu sais !

\- « Prends ma vie plutôt que celle du bretteur », tu vois ?

\- La ferme ! Racontez-moi vite ! Dit-il assit en fumant sa cigarette. Finalement il aurait sa réponse à sa question. Il n'aura pas besoin de tirer les vers du nez au Marimo. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Après mettre évanoui, je veux dire…

\- Eh bien, ce Shichibukai a un autre pouvoir, tu vois ! Il a posé sa paume sur Mugiwara, et en a extrait toutes les blessures qu'il avait subies !

\- Blessures… ?

\- Une sorte d'énorme boule de souffrance ! Et puis le Shichibukai a dit « Si tu souhaites prendre sa place, alors…tu devras naturellement endurer tout ceci. Cependant si quelqu'un aussi près de la mort que toi devrait endurer ceci, il en mourrait ».

\- Il n'en a reçu qu'une partie minuscule, mais le bretteur s'est mis à hurler de douleur ! Désolé, mais j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait y rester.

\- Alors on était en larmes !

\- On a beaucoup pleuré !

\- Je vois…alors, c'est pour ça que Luffy est en pleine forme, alors que, Zoro est dans un état…quel inconscient… Dit-il en expirant sa fumer de cigarette.

\- Yosh ! Il faut qu'on raconte au reste de l'équipage cette belle histoire.

\- Ouais, mon pote ! Dépêcherons-nous de leur raconter !

\- Attendez ! Ne vous avisez pas de dire le moindre mot sur ça ! Il n'a pas risqué sa vie pour qu'on chante ses louanges. Et puis…comment se sentirait Luffy, s'il savait que toute sa douleur l'a quitté pour blesser son Nakama ?! Expliqua-t-il énervé contre les deux pirates.

Mais les deux pirates avaient vraiment envie de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

\- Vous tenez encore à raconter cette stupide histoire ?! Dit-il en colère.

\- On ne peut pas en parler alors ?

\- Ouais, c'est d'accord !

\- Du moment que tout le monde va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Bon allons manger. Dit en partant les mains dans les poches.

\- Ils sont cools ! Disent-ils en chœur.

\- Je vois. Répondit Robin avec un petit sourire quand les deux pirates réapparurent.

\- He ho vous deux ! Juste avant, vous avez dit que vous saviez, non ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

Les deux pirates prirent une pose et regarda l'équipage.

\- Chercher pas à comprendre…

\- Tous le monde va bien c'est l'essentiel. Puis ils repartirent de là où ils étaient venus.

Tous mangèrent et faisaient la fête quand Brook joua du piano. Il discuta avec Sanji quand il ne put s'empêcher de parler de ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Hum, à propos de cette conversation tout à l'heure. À vrai dire, j'ai tout vu moi aussi. Ce que vous avez fait m'a profondément ému. C'est bien d'avoir des Nakama, hein ?

\- Pas besoin de dire « vous »…je suis passé pour un minable au final.

\- Non, tu étais aussi déterminé à le faire que lui. Puis il joua Bink's no Sake tout le monde dans la salle connaissait c'est air. Tous se mirent à chanter, danser, rire au son du piano. Ledit piano où Luffy était allongé où il demanda à Brook de rejoindre son équipage. Mais il expliqua qu'il avait une promesse à tenir et Luffy lui raconta sa rencontre avec Laboon qu'il allait bien finalement Brook accepta sa proposition.

Ils firent la fête pendant plusieurs jours, quand Zoro se réveilla il avait mal partout il avait eu du mal à se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Chopper expliqua à Zoro son état qu'il devait se reposer et de ne pas boire une goutte d'alcool ce qui lui plaisait pas du tout. Sanji lui avait apporté à manger ce qui le surpris mais il savait aussi que le cuisinier lui en voulait ce qui le fit sourire.

Puis l'équipage des Mugiwara repris la mer quand l'état de Zoro le permettait. Pendant plusieurs jours Zoro n'avaient pu pratiquer le moindre effort car il était surveillé par ordre du médecin.

C'était une journée comme tous les autres sur le Thousand Sunny le ciel étaient d'un bleu aussi pur que l'océan. Il avait un peu de vent frais qui allait parfaitement avec la chaleur du soleil. Pas un seul bateau de la Marine, ce qui reposait l'équipage des Mugiwara après ce qu'ils avaient vécu sur Thriller Bark.

Le bateau avait accosté sur une petite île grâce à l'aide du log pose Nami avait informé ses compagnons qu'il mettrait une journée pour se recharger. Du bateau on pouvait voir les petites maisonnettes avec quelques verdures autour. Une petite forêt d'un côté et le port de l'autre. On pouvait aussi voir un grand bâtiment qui de loin pouvait ressembler à un centre commercial. Ce qui avait fait sourit Nami qui voulait se faire une nouvelle garde de robe avec l'aide de Robin.

Ils se regroupèrent sur le pont pour discuter comment allait se passer le déroulement de la journée le temps que le log pose se recharge. Bien sûre s'ils ne trouvaient pas de de solution de qui gardera le bateau elle sortira ses pailles truquer bien évidemment. Et elle demandera des remises dans chaque boutique en mettant ses formes généreuses en avant.

Nami donna comme à son habitude l'argent de poche à l'équipage mais fut interrompue par Luffy qui voulait son goûter spécial aventure avant de partir. Suite à cet évènement Nami reprit les choses en main. Elle donna l'argent de poche puis discuta de qui pourrait garder le bateau jusqu'au retour du reste de l'équipage.

Tout le monde donnait ses arguments sauf Zoro qui lui était resté allongé. Elle avait déjà trouvé sa première victime mais il en fallait une deuxième car à chaque fois que le vert était seul il se perdait toujours. Mais hélas elle fut encore interrompu par la bagarre incessante du bretteur et du cuisinier elle se mit à sourire elle avait trouvé sa deuxième victime.

\- Hé tête de cactus tu pourrais répondre à Nami-chérie.

\- Tu me cherches sourcil en vrille. Dit-il en se mettant en posture de combat.

\- Tu t'es pas vue Marimo. Répondit-il en levant sa jambe mais fut interrompu.

\- Ça suffit ! Zoro Sanji vous restait pour garder le bateau. Et je ne veux pas de commentaire sinon je double ta dette Zoro et tu aideras Sanji pour le ravitaillement. Dit-elle agacer mais sourit intérieurement.

\- Tss sorcière. Dit-il dans un soupir tout en partant vers la vigile.

\- Tu as dit quoi Marimo à Nami-swan !

\- Laisse Sanji-kun nous allons y aller. Dit-elle dans un sourire les yeux remplis de Berry.

Quand le reste de l'équipage parti en direction de l'île Sanji il partit en direction de la cuisine. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sur ses sentiments tout en regardent ce qui manquait à la réserve. Comme toujours le stock de viande ne faisait pas long feu avec l'estomac de Luffy tout comme le stock à Saké. Il continua son inventaire tout en pensant à son comportement qu'il il avait en permanence. Il avait toujours envie de chercher Zoro pour qu'il se batte avec lui, qu'il le regarde enfin qu'il s'occupe de lui.

Même s'il devait se battre avec lui pour avoir quelques contacts. Il en avait marre de se prendre la tête sur ses sentiments il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil ou de vouloir savoir comment il allait s'il était blessé ou pas pendant les combats. Cette relation étrange avait commencé dès leur première rencontre sur la Baratier quand il avait laissé Mihawk le trancher devant ses yeux. Il avait ressenti un sentiment de haine vis-à-vis du Shichibukai.

Mais Zoro mit fin à sa réflexion en claquant la porte derrière lui il se dirigea vers la réserve de Saké pour prendre une bouteille. Surpris il le regarda faire et le suivi des yeux il remarqua qu'il partit s'asseoir en face de lui au lieu de parti comme à son habitude. Ils se regardèrent dans les blancs des yeux pendant de longues minutes avant que Sanji s'approche de la table et s'assit devant lui ce qui surprit Zoro mais qui ne le montra pas.

\- N'as-tu pas remarqué que j'étais en train de faire l'inventaire. Dit-il d'un ton agacé.

\- Tss c'est qu'une bouteille Ero-Cook.

\- De plus tu es encore en convalescence.

\- TSS.

Sanji le regarda et soupira il passa sa main dans ses cheveux il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair avec lui. Car il ne supportait plus son comportement à toujours vouloir qu'il le remarque. Il soupira un bon coup avant de se jeter à l'eau il leva son regard vers Zoro.

\- Ça fait quelque temps que je me suis rendu compte que… je t'aime Zoro. Dit-il avec quelque rougeur mais il redoutait la réponse de celui-ci.

Celui-ci avala de travers sa gorger de Saké il le regarda avec les yeux ronds il ne s'attendait pas à cela. C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps le Cook était sur les nerfs. Mais il pensait que c'était la faute de Luffy et du fait qui l'avait assommé à Thriller Bark. Pour lui c'était son rêve avant tout était de devenir le meilleur Bretteur et les sentiments n'étaient pas permis car c'était un signe de faiblesse pour lui. Il passa sa main sur son visage il voyait que le Cook l'observait et qu'il attendait une réponse.

\- Je…Mais fut coupé par Sanji.

\- Je sais que ça paraît impossible et je ne me permettrais pas de blaguer sur ça.

\- J'avais compris que tu ne blaguais pas. Mais je ne peux te les rendre pour le moment. Écoute pour l'instant pour moi mon but c'est de devenir le meilleur bretteur et pour ça je ne dois avoir aucune faiblesse. Je suis désoler Sanji. Il se leva et le regarda avec peine et quitta la pièce.

Sanji ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main sur son cœur qui c'était serrer sous les paroles de Zoro. Ses yeux lui piquait il retenait de pleurer quand il voulut se relever ses jambes tremblaient sous le choc. Zoro comprenait ses sentiments mais ne pouvait pas y répondre parce que pour lui c'était un signe de faiblesse. Il se mit à rire comme un fou il le comprenait d'un côté de vouloir faire passer son rêve en premier. Heureusement qu'il avait fini de faire l'inventaire parce que pour l'instant il avait qu'une envie c'était de s'enfermer dans un coin tranquille pour réfléchir et de se reprendre en main.

Mais hélas le reste de l'équipage heureux de leurs achats ou plutôt des achats de Nami était revenus il devait partir avec Zoro pour le ravitaillement.

Sur le chemin aucune parole ne fut prononcée par les deux pirates. Sanji rentrait dans les magasins pendant que Zoro lui attendait il ne savait pas comment se comporter devant Sanji. Il avait remarqué que ses yeux étaient rougis. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé mais il avait promis sur la tombe de Kuina qu'il serait le meilleur bretteur il ne pouvait revenir sur ses paroles. Quand Sanji sorti des petits magasins les bras remplis il prit quelques sacs. Sanji le remercia tout en évitant son regard il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

\- Écoute Cook je sais que j'ai dû te blesser mais j'ai fait une promesse et je ne peux y renoncer. Dit-il tout en le regardant.

Surpris Sanji le regarda à qui il avait bien pu faire cette promesse ça devait être une personne importante pour Zoro. Zoro avait remarqué le regard blesser de celui-ci il n'aimait pas parler d'elle mais il le devait pour le Cook.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça à cause de lui. Elle s'appelait Kuina on était tous les deux dans le même Dojo c'est son père qui le tenait. Elle était meilleure que moi pour manier le Katana elle me battait tous le temps. Mais un jour en voulant polir Wadô Ichimonji elle glissa dans les escaliers et elle en est morte. Sur sa tombe j'ai juré d'être le meilleur bretteur vu qu'elle ne pouvait le faire son père me donna Wadô Ichimonji. C'est pour ça que je comprends tes sentiments mais que je ne peux pas y répondre. Mais je ne vais pas t'éviter je resterais comme je suis puis on continuera à se battre.

\- Je suis désoler je ne savais pas je…je comprends merci. Dit-il dans un souffle. Il était heureux d'un côté et triste de l'autre il lui avait raconté une part de son passer ce qui le fit sourire.

Quant à Zoro il était soulagé Sanji avait l'air plus apaiser c'est vrai que d'habitude il ne parlait jamais de son passer mais il avait fait un effort. Il se moquait toujours de lui mais il pouvait être compréhensif et même sérieux. Après quelques minutes de silence gênées Zoro s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Bon, as-tu encore des choses à acheter ?

\- Non, c'était la dernière boutique on peut rentrer.

\- Allons si.

Sur le chemin du retour l'atmosphère était plus sereine ils se regardèrent de temps en temps pour sortir quelques piques. Tout doucement les choses allait revenir à la normale pensa Sanji et Zoro au même moment.

Quand ils rentrèrent au bateau Zoro aida Sanji à ranger la réserve puis partie dans la vigile. Pendant que Sanji préparait le repas les autres de l'équipage parlaient de l'île.

Pendant le repas tout se passa comme d'habitude Luffy volait dans les assiettes, Sanji râlait, il était aux petits soins pour Nami et Robin. Mais l'équipage ne savait pas encore qu'un malheur arriverait plutôt qu'ils ne le pensaient.

L'aventure reprit son court l'équipage fit la rencontre de Camie une sirène qui vivait sur l'île des hommes poissons. Puis Octo qui faisait à l'époque parti de l'équipage d'Arlong qui avait attaqué le village natal de Nami. Puis Octo fit capturer par Duval qui avait une dent contre Sanji car l'avis de recherche lui ressemblait. L'équipage libéra Octo puis Sanji avait gagné son combat contre Duval qui gagna un nouveau visage grâce aux coups que Sanji lui avait portés.

Puis l'Archipel Sabaody où tout allait basculer pour les Mugiwara avant d'accosté Octo et Camie leur expliqua que sur l'île s'était les Dragons Célestes* qui avait le pouvoir. Que les hommes poissons et pirate étaient vendus comme esclave sur cette île. Hélas Camie se fit enlever l'équipage partir la sauvé en arrivant aux marcher des esclaves. Luffy rencontra l'équipage de Law et de Kid qui assistait aux enchères. Luffy voulut intervenir pour sauver Camie mais Octo se fit tirer dessus par un Dragons Célestes. Luffy ne supportant pas de voir son ami blesser il donna un coup de poing au Dragons célestes. Quand Rayleigh arriva pour libérer Camie de son collier explosif. L'équipage suivit Rayleigh dans un bar qui était tenue par Shakky. Tous savait qu'ils étaient Silvers Rayleigh second du Capitaine Gold D Roger et connue sous le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il raconta a l'équipage son histoire que Shanks et Baggy faisaient partit de son équipage que son Capitaine étant malade et que l'aventure touchait à sa fin il se livra à la Marine. Qu'il pouvait donner l'emplacement du One piece que Luffy refusa catégoriquement.

Rayleigh proposa ses services pour revêtir le Thousand Sunny l'équipage accepta avec joie son travail devait durer trois jours. Pendant ses trois jours l'équipage avait prévu de se faire petit quand ils partirent tous au centre-ville. Hélas ils firent attaquer par un P-X qui réussir à détruire mais le sous-amiral Sontomaru arriva avec un autre P-X. L'équipage était à bout de forces ne c'étant pas remis de Thriller Bark Luffy prit une décision il demanda à son équipage de se séparer afin d'augmenter leurs chances de survie. Mais au même moment l'amiral Kizaru arriva il utilisa son fruit du démon sur Zoro mais il fit repousser par Rayleigh. Chopper ne supportant pas de voir ses Nakama ainsi utilisa ses trois Rumbles Balls il se transforma en monster Chopper mais il perdit le contrôle.

Quand le vrai Bartholomew Kuma arriva devant Zoro qui était à terre qui le reconnut tout de suite.

\- C'est le vrai !

\- Alors tu es toujours en vie, Roronoa…

\- Tu as…épargné ma vie…

\- Hé Zoro ce n'est pas le moment de parler ! Vite. Parla Ussop apeuré par la présence du Shichibukai.

\- Si tu partais en voyage…où irais-tu ? Dit-il en retirant son gant.

\- Hey ! Zoro, fuyons vite. Répondit Usopp mais c'était trop tard, Zoro disparut devant leurs yeux Kuma l'avait touché. L'équipage regarda la scène choquée ne comprenant pas ce qui s'était passé.

Brook, Usopp et Sanji se trouvaient entre un P-X et Kuma.

\- Enfoiré ! Qu'as-tu fait de Zoro ? Cria-t-il. Il…il…il se tenait juste là !

Quant à Luffy il était accompagné de Robin choqué de ce qui s'était passé quand Chopper les attaqua en même temps que le sous-amiral.

\- Arrête Chopper ! Reprends-toi ! Demanda Robin.

\- Zoro ! Où es-tu allé ? Demanda Luffy.

Sontomaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kuma était là n'ayant reçu aucun ordre de venir ici. Pendant ce temps-là Rayleigh et Kizaru combattaient tout en gardant un œil sur la scène qui se déroulait.

\- Bartholomew Kuma…c'est la raison pour laquelle on ne peut pas faire confiance aux pirates ! S'exclama Kizaru.

\- Je veux les protéger, mais…Répondit Rayleigh.

De l'autre côté se trouvaient Francky et Nami sous le choc.

\- Alors c'est vraiment l'original. S'exclama Francky.

\- Il n'y a pas de doute. Je l'ai vu utiliser ce pouvoir avant sur Thriller Bark, cette fille a disparu comme ça et n'est jamais revenue…Répondit Nami.

\- C'est vraiment…mauvais.

Luffy se retourna d'un coup vers le sous-amiral pour avoir plus d'informations de ce qui se passe.

\- Oï, qu'a-t-il fait à Zoro ?! Où est-il allé ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre ? Je suis l'homme à la bouche la plus fermé du monde. Quand il regarda Chopper puis il commença à expliquer. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, il est dit que quiconque se fait frapper par ses coussinets…vole dans le ciel pendant trois jours et trois nuits, seul la personne qui les envoie voler sait où ils vont. Mais ça ne sera nulle part sur cette île, ou ailleurs où vous pourrez le retrouver aussitôt. Il pourrait être tout au bout de l'autre côté de l'océan.

Sous le regard surprit de Luffy Kuma s'approcha du petit groupe qu'était rappelons le Brook, Usopp et Sanji. Usopp tira plusieurs fois sur Kuma mais ça ne fonctionnait pas quand le P-X voulut envoyer son laser sur lui mais Kuma le fit disparaître.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça.

\- Il a même effacé son Nakama. S'exclama Sanji surprit.

\- Il l'a même fait à P-X-1 ?! Hé, Kuma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à tes alliés, bordel ! Parla Sontomaru.

\- Courraient tous les trois ! Fuyez pour le moment ! On décidera quoi faire une fois en sécurité ! Allez-y ! Cria-t-il plein poumon.

Tous étaient choquée des propos de Luffy mais ils comprirent que l'ennemi était trop fort pour eux ils devaient fuir.

\- Oï, allons-y ! Parla Francky en prenant le bras de Nami.

\- Mais…Zoro !

\- On pourra y penser plus tard ! Allons-y ! Répondit Francky à la phrase de Nami.

\- Allons-y, ce laser ma juste effleuré ! Prends mon épaule…vite ! Demanda Usopp à Sanji.

Mais Kuma s'approcha d'eux quand Brook s'interposa pour les protéger.

\- Attention, vous deux !

\- Brook ! Cria Usopp en voyant la main de Kuma s'approcher de Brook.

\- Je vous protégerai de ma vie ! Ah, mais je suis déjà m-. Mais il ne put finir sa phrase ayant disparu à son tour.

\- Il l'a encore fait ? S'étonna Sontomaru.

\- Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je fais à laisser deux de mes Nakamas…devant mes yeux. Répondit Sanji en se tenant la tête quand il se releva. Fait chié !

\- Sanji!

\- Vas-y Usopp.

\- Ne soit pas idiot ! Tu viens avec moi Sanji !

\- C'est… Dit-il en partant à l'attaque.

\- Arrête, Sanji ! Cria Luffy.

\- Espèce de merdeux, enfoiré aux coussinets ! Et se dirigea vers Kuma mais il rebondit sous les coussinets. Puis se fit le tour d'Usopp de disparaître sous les cris désespérer de Luffy qui demandait de fuir. Mais Sanji se releva et réattaqua Kama mais hélas lui aussi disparu.

\- Et maintenant Sanji…pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ont ? Expliqua Luffy désespéré.

\- Impossible…ils ont tous. Parla Nami choqué.

Non loin de là le combat de Kizaru et Rayleigh faisait rage.

\- Leur situation semble désespérée. J'aimerais leur porter secours, mais…l'âge a pris le meilleur de moi-même.

\- Tu arrives à arrêter un amiral de la marine et tu voudrais encore faire plus. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais passer ? Arrête un peu. Répliqua Kizaru.

Mais ils firent arrêter dans leur combat par l'intervention de Kuma.

\- Vous êtes le roi sombre Rayleigh, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Kuma ? Demanda Kizaru.

Kuma chuchota ceci à Rayleigh « _Je travaille pour l'armée révolutionnaire. Depuis que nous avons un lien, je veux aider ce groupe à s'évader car il me reste peu de temps avant que je devienne un Pacifista complet »_.

\- Tu me demandes de croire ce que tu dis ?

\- Vous êtes libre d'y croire ou non. J'ai mes doutes moi aussi.

\- Toi…mais que fais-tu, Kuma ? Demanda Kizaru.

\- Tant que ça n'affecte pas directement le gouvernement mondial, nous n'avons pas l'obligation de nous entendre avec la marine. Je ne répondrais pas à votre question.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Cria Luffy en faisant son Gear second et fonça sur Kuma.

Francky et Nami profitèrent pour s'enfuir mais le Shichibukai arriva devant eux puis Francky donna un coup de poing mais il disparut puis ce fut le tour de Nami qui disparut à quelque centimètre de Luffy qui était arrivé trop tard. Puis Kuma se mit devant Chopper qui l'attaqua mais disparu en même temps puis il partit en direction de Robin qui reculait à chaque un de ses pas. Quand soudain Luffy cria les larmes aux yeux.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Dit-il en courant vers robin mais elle aussi disparue comme le reste de l'équipage.

Luffy était à terre en train de se taper la tête face contre sol.

\- Pourquoi ? Dit-il en larmes. Je n'ai même pas pu sauver un seul Nakama…

\- Alors tu as fini de tous les envoyer voler ? Tu as une bonne explication, j'espère ? C'est un gros problème, tu sais. Demanda Kizaru.

Kuma s'approcha de Luffy qui pleurait.

\- Nous ne nous reverrons plus. C'est un adieu. Dit-il en le faisant disparaître. En ce jour, l'équipage des Mugiwara, mené par leur Capitaine Moncky D Luffy, a été complètement vaincu.

**A suivre**

* * *

Nounouillechan : enfin fini.

Sanji et Zoro lisent : ...

Conscience : Bah dit, les pauvres.

Nounouillechan : oui, mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour la suite.

Conscience : laisser des Reviews si ça vous a plu.


	2. Deux ans après

Mot de l'auteur : J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Lexique avant de commencer la fic :

Haki : ce qu'il veut dire fluide.

Haramaki : c'est une sorte de ceinture portée au Japon par les vieillards et les femmes enceintes.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Deux ans après.**

Ça faisait deux ans depuis la disparition de l'équipage des Mugiwara par Bartholomew Kuma. Pendant ses deux ans d'absence Luffy avait été téléporté sur l'île Kuja, qui se situe sur Calm Belt connue sous le nom d'Amazon Lily. Il y fit la connaissance de Boa Hancock qui tomba éperdument amoureuse de lui.

Puis il apprendra la capture de son frère Ace, Luffy se rendra à la prison sous-marine d'Impel Down, où il affronta Magellan qui l'empoissonna Bon Clay l'aida à l'emmenant à Ivankov qui à manger un fruit du démon. Suite à cela il ne réussit pas à le sauver Ace à temps. Aider de ses nouveaux compagnons qui avaient libéré, dont les ex-Capitaines Corsaires Jinbei et Crocodile.

Il se rend à MarineFort QG de la marine où il déclara une guerre mondiale aidée de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche qui voulait sauver son frère Ace. On apprit la vérité sur les parents d'Ace qu'il était le fils de Gold D Roger et de Portgas D Rouge puis que le père de Luffy était Dragon le révolutionnaire.

Mais Luffy fit tomber la carte de vie d'Ace quand Akainu l'attaqua mais Ace prit le coup à sa place pour le sauver. Ace mourut dans les bras de Luffy qui perdit complètement le contrôle sous le regard attrister de ces allier. Kobby n'arrivait pas à arrêter le combat personne ne l'entendait puis Shanks arriva, il voyait avec son équipage le carnage qu'il avait eu lieu. Il demanda à récupérer le corps d'Ace et de Barbe Blanche qui avant de mourir avait confirmé que le One Piece existait vraiment. Puis Trafalgar D Law arriva lui aussi il récupéra Luffy et Jinbei pour les emmener sur Amazon Lily.

Luffy décréta qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour survivre au Nouveau Monde décida de donner rendez-vous à ses Nakamas dans deux ans sur l'archipel Sabaody. Aider de Rayleigh il perfectionna les fluides de l'Observation, de l'Armement et le fluide Suprême.

Pendant ses deux ans le reste l'équipage avait tous augmenté en technique car bizarrement les îles où ils avaient été envoyés étaient parfait pour leur entrainement.

Zoro avait atterri sur l'île de Lugubra, se situant sur Grand Line appartenant à Mihawk qui l'entraîne aux maniements de ses Katana pendant ses deux années. Il peut maintenant utiliser le Haki* de l'armement et de l'observation.

Nami fut envoyée sur l'île céleste de Wheatheria, où elle apprit la météorologie du Nouveau Monde ainsi que son entraînement en compagnie de vieillards. Grâce aux vieillards elle peut maintenant utiliser le Sorcery Climat-Tact qui est plus puissant que le Perfect Climat-Tact.

Usopp est catapulté sur une île de l'Archipel des Bown sur Grand line, où la végétation est plutôt carnivore! Il y fait la connaissance d'Heracles. Il utilise son lance-pierre Kabuto avec des nouveaux projectiles.

À son grand regret Sanji, est projetée sur Drog Queendom l'île Momoiro Island du royaume Kamabakka situé sur Grand Line. Cette île est aussi connue sous le nom « d'île des travestis » ou « le paradis rose ». Il apprend les secrets de « l'action cuisine » puis il est entraîné par Ivankov. Il peut utiliser ses jambes à un autre niveau. Il peut utiliser le Haki de l'Armement et de l'Observation.

Chopper est téléporté sur South Blue, dans le royaume Torino, où se trouvent des oiseaux géants. Il y étudie la faune et la flore pendant ses deux ans. Il n'a plus besoin d'utiliser sa Rumble Ball pour se transformer appart quand il veut utiliser monster Chopper ou là il doit en manger une.

Robin atterrit sur l'île de Tequila Wolf dans East Blue, mais se rend sur l'île de Bartigo pour y faire la rencontre du révolutionnaire Dragon qui n'est rien d'autre que le père de Luffy. Elle peut maintenant faire éclore plus de 1000 bras ou jambes, et leur donner la forme de deux bras géants ou de deux jambes. Elle peut aussi créer un clone d'elle-même.

Francky est envoyé sur l'île Karakuri, qui se trouve sur Grand Line, le pays natal de Vegapunk. Il s'enfermera pendant ses deux années dans le laboratoire pour devenir plus fort. Il a maintenant l'apparence d'un cyborg.

Brook est projeté sur l'île de Nakamura qui se situe quelque part sur Grand Line où les habitants le vénèrent comme un démon. Puis Il est envoyé sur l'île Kenzan où il est exposé comme bête de foire, puis il devient par la suite une Rockstar mondialement connue sous le nom de Soul King. Brook a augmenté la portée de ses attaques musicales, qui peuvent désormais toucher des centaines de personnes. Il peut désormais faire sortir son âme de son corps ce qui lui permet de traverser les murs et osciller au gré du vent et de geler son épée.

L'équipage des Mugiwara se trouva sur l'Archipel Saboady où deux ans plus tôt leur aventure avait pris fin. Suite à leurs retrouvailles ils partirent sur l'île des hommes poissons où ils firent séparer une deuxième fois. Puis il eut le combat contre l'équipage des Mugiwara et l'équipage d'Hody Jones qui perdit. Suite au combat Luffy revendiqua l'île des hommes poissons sous sa protection puis ils reprirent la route vers le Nouveau Monde.

C'était une journée comme les autres sur le Sunny le ciel était d'un bleu aussi pur que l'océan. Il avait un peu de vent frais qui allait parfaitement avec la chaleur du soleil. Pas un seul bateau de la Marine sur la mer du Nouveau Monde, ce qui reposaient l'équipage des Murigawa. Le Sunny et l'équipage avaient repris la mer, suite au combat de l'île des hommes poissons.

Luffy et Ussop étaient sur la rambarde du Sunny ils faisaient un concours de pêche, à celui qui pêcherait le plus gros poisson. Ce qui avait énervé Sanji car le vivier était rempli, mais pour Luffy il ne l'était pas assez il partit pêcher avec Ussop, excéder le cuisinier parti en direction de sa cuisine.

Chopper, était sur la balançoire, pousser du bout du pied de temps en temps par Brook qui jouait un air reposant il l'accompagnait de la voix.

Nami en maillot de bain profitait du soleil en se reposant sur une chaise longue, un petit cocktail à la mandarine préparé par les soins de Sanji à portée de main.

Robin sirotait également un cocktail préparé par Sanji mais à l'ombre d'un parasol à frange. Elle feuilletait avec intérêt un livre sur le Nouveau Monde, sans doute passionnant, de temps à autre un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage.

Dans la cale du bateau Francky se détendait à sa manière... Nami lui avait demandé de porter des améliorations au Mini Merry à pleine puissance il devenait difficile à manœuvrer. Alors il s'occupait à sa manière il bricolait en cette matinée de tranquillité.

Malgré ces deux années d'absence et le changement d'apparence ils semblaient tous avoir repris leurs habitudes. Mais au-delà des apparences vous aurez peut-être remarqué que cette matinée était un poil trop tranquille. Il faut dire que depuis que l'équipage s'était reformé Zoro et Sanji se battaient moins, les autres l'avaient mis sur le fait qu'ils avaient mûri avec le temps.

Pour Sanji c'était une question de réflexion, pour faire court il était trop occupé à penser à Zoro pour se battre contre lui. Imaginez-vous un peu son état lorsqu'il avait revu pour la première fois Zoro après deux ans d'absence. Zoro qui avait tranché un galion parce qu'il s'était trompé de bateau. Il était devenus plus grand que lui, il avait gagné en muscles, ses cheveux étaient plus longs également mais toujours aussi verts.

Son regard était devenu si froid en le voyant si différent il ne put s'empêcher d'angoisser et d'avoir un peu peur. Peur de ne pas retrouver le Zoro d'y a deux ans, mais lorsqu'il l'avait insulté comme à son habitude, d'Ero-Cook et de Septième arrivant, sa peur et son angoisse s'était évaporé puis les choses avaient petit à petit repris leur cours.

Certaines nuits, il se réveillait en sursaut puis cherchait Zoro du regard, ne le trouvant pas il se levait pour aller le voir discrètement pour se rassurer qu'il était bien là. Il voyait la lumière de la vigile où l'ombre de Zoro s'entraînait, rassurer il partait dans la cuisine lui préparer des Onigiris et lui laissait une bouteille de Saké de sortie avant d'aller se recoucher. Sanji ne savait plus comment réagir devant lui, il était toujours autant amoureux de lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui redire ses sentiments et qu'il les accepterait cette fois-ci.

Zoro mit fin à sa réflexion, en claquant la porte derrière lui puis il alla dans la réserve prendre une bouteille de Saké. Puis il vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant de longues minutes.

Zoro ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, puis il repensa à la déclaration que Sanji lui avait faite après Thriller Bark. Il ne savait pas si le Cook avait toujours les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Il se rappelait que quand Kuma avait posé ses coussinets sur lui ses dernières pensées avait été pour le lui.

Pendant ses deux ans il avait réfléchi à la réaction qu'il avait eue à Thriller Bark quand il s'était proposé instinctivement d'échanger leur place il l'avait assommé. Ses sentiments avaient changé à son égard ce n'était plus une simple rivalité qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais un autre sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas à ce moment-là.

Puis pendant l'entraînement de Mihakw il se demandait ce que faisait Sanji, s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blessé, s'il avait survécu. Ce n'est qu'au cours de ces deux longues années de séparation, qu'il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'amour.

En ce moment même il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres pulpeuses... Tout cela lui semblait bien différant maintenant. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'embrasser cette bouche ? Depuis que l'équipage s'était reformé, il avait remarqué les petites attentions de Sanji à son égard.

Zoro avait décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toutes afin qu'ils repartent sur une base saine. Le seul moment où il pouvait le toucher, sentir son odeur, c'était quand ils se battaient, mais comme Sanji l'évitait il ne pouvait plus s'approcher de lui. Le bretteur prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin, ne me coupe pas la parole. Ordonna-t-il avec sérieux ce qui surprit Sanji et le fit froncer des sourcils.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec Nami-Chérie ! Affirme-t-il le cœur serré.

\- Tu veux m'a mort ? Demanda-t-il dépité.

\- Donc si tu n'es pas avec Nami-Chérie... tu sors avec Robin-d'amour ? Proposa-t-il le cœur lourd.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Écoute-moi.

Sanji se sentit soulager par cette affirmation, il avait inconsciemment retenu sa respiration. Il opina d'un hochement de tête.

Luffy fit claquer la porte de la cuisine en hurlant, portant dans ses bras la prise du jour.

\- Sanji j'ai faim fait, moi mon poisson !

\- Il est hors de question. Affirme-t-il fermement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Attends l'heure du repas comme tout le monde et puis tu as déjà eu ton goutté pour patienter.

\- Mais...tu ne peux pas me laisser mourir de faim !

À cette phrase Sanji soupira tout en regardant Zoro qui partait discrètement sans un regard pour lui ce qui le surpris ne comprennent pas son comportement.

\- D'accord tu l'auras ton poisson...Soupira-t-il.

\- Merci Sanji. Dit-il tout joyeux.

\- Ok ... À l'heure du repas que tu l'auras.

\- Quoi ! Mais je vais mourir de faim d'ici là.

\- Et arrête de dire que tu vas mourir de faim ta eut le petit déjeuner ce matin et un goûter depuis ce matin ! Dit-il en sortant Luffy de sa cuisine. Il criait à tue-tête qu'il allait mourir de faim.

Le déjeuner arriva enfin pour Luffy qui mourrait de faim, il se précipita dans la cuisine quand sonna la cloche. À peine assit Luffy se servait dans toutes les assiettes, en deux années son estomac avait également doublé de volume, au grand désarroi de Nami qui devait donner un peu plus d'argent à Sanji pour faire les courses.

Les discussions battaient leurs pleins quand Nami interrompra le repas en demandent où était Zoro. À cette réplique Sanji ne put s'empêcher de répondre que Zoro était en train de méditer et qu'il avait demandé que personne ne le dérange. À cette réponse Nami leva un sourcil intrigué comment le cuisinier était-il au courant. Mais fut coupé par Luffy qui ne put se retenir de dire que c'était pour ça qu'il était dans la cuisine. Sur le moment Nami regarda Sanji mais celui-ci était occupé à ramener les plats qu'ils avaient préparés.

À la fin du repas Sanji soupira en repensant au mensonge qu'il avait sorti à Nami. Il devait aller voir Zoro pour poursuivre leurs discussions avant qu'ils soient interrompus par Luffy. Il profiterait de ce mensonge pour aller discuter à la vigie tout en lui apportant à manger. La vaisselle était terminée il monta à la vigie, mais fut surpris de voir Zoro réellement médité, il déposa le plateau avec un petit mot puis partit.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la présence de Sanji diminuer il alla vers le plateau où il lut le mot « Rendez-vous à la cuisine après le dîner». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce retournement de situation. Il avait profité de l'arrivée de Luffy pour l'esquiver c'était pour ça qu'il était parti. Il mangea et repartit méditer parce qu'il se posait trop de questions.

Le soir venu le repas fut servi dans la même ambiance du déjeuner avec cette fois la présence de Zoro.

Ussop racontait l'histoire d'un poisson rouge géant à Chopper qui le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Pendant le repas Brook avait proposé comme à son habitude aux filles de lui montrer leurs culottes sur ces paroles Nami avait frappé Brook. Francky n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier Super punch Nami mais qui fut hélas aussi maîtriser par une Nami en colère. Ce qui avait fait rire l'équipage le repas était bon enfant.

Enfin pas tout à fait Sanji stressait parce qu'il ne savait pas si Zoro allait venir au rendez-vous qu'il avait demandé. Il avait fait exprès de mettre la cuisine pour éviter qu'il se perde comme à son habitude sur le bateau. Sanji débarrassa la table énerver, pas une seule fois Zoro ne lui avait adressé la parole ni levé un regard sur lui maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es pas venu manger ?

Zoro ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et poursuivit l'essuyage de la vaisselle. Sanji excédé glissa sa main sous son menton pour le contraint à le regarder. Zoro leva ses yeux avec un air joueur avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Je n'avais pas envie de mourir. Répondit-il simplement tout en se dégagent de l'emprise de Sanji.

\- Pardon !? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas. Ce matin t'es venus pour me parler mais tu es parti, ensuite tu n'es pas venus manger. Je suis venus pour te demander des réponses mais tu étais en méditation c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir.

\- Ce que tu peux être pénible. Si je ne suis pas venus manger c'est comme tu l'as vu j'étais en méditation, et t'es pas venu me chercher pour que je mange je te signal.

\- Attend-tu voulais que je vienne te chercher ?

\- Hump.

\- Bhen maintenant je suis là, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

\- Tes sûrs que tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda-t-il si sérieusement ce qui intrigua Sanji.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord je me lance mais ne me coupe pas. Pas comme ce matin.

Zoro s'installa sur le banc rejoint par Sanji qui se mit à côté de lui tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Quand l'équipage s'est séparé les choses ont changé. Et ça m'a permis de me rendre compte de certaines choses. Heu...comment dire ?

Zoro était gêné de ce qu'il allait avouer ses sentiments il ne savait pas comment si prendre. Sanji le remarqua il resta neutre même s'il était surpris de son comportement.

\- T'inquiète dit tout simplement, je sais bien que c'est dur pour une algue de mer de s'exprimer donc vas-y je t'écoute. Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin que Zoro avait remarqué.

Il ne prit pas en compte du surnom que lui avait lancé Sanji puis il le regarda et se pinça l'arête de son nez.

\- J'ai remarqué que depuis que l'équipage s'était retrouvé tu étais... préoccupé... que tu m'ignorais. Dit-il quand il regarda Sanji qui le poussa à continuer d'un signe de tête. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard... de toi. Quand tu es avec les autres et que tu m'ignores…ça m'énerve puis quand tu n'es pas là je me sens seul. Dit-il peut sûr de continuer.

\- Continue je t'écoute. Répondit Sanji ravis des paroles Zoro peut-être que ses sentiments allaient avoir un retour.

\- Pendant ces deux années je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à tes sentiments pour moi, tout en me demandant si tu étais encore en vie, si tu allais bien. Puis quand on s'est revu je me suis senti soulagé, j'ai réellement pris conscience que j'avais des sentiments pour toi depuis Thriller Bark. Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de venir te voir car je voulais mettre les choses aux claires alors voilà tu sais tout.

Sanji était heureux qu'enfin Zoro réponde à ses sentiments il posa ses mains sur ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire. Il remarqua le regard perdu de Zoro enfin il était à lui, ses cauchemars allaient s'arrêter.

\- Lorsque l'équipage s'est fait disparaitre par Kuma, j'ai compris à quel point j'étais faible. Nous n'étions pas de taille, surtout toi avec tes blessures. Je me suis senti tout simplement impuissant et... j'ai eu peur de t'avoir définitivement perdu. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ces deux ans loin de tout le monde mais…

Le cœur de Zoro se mit à battre plus rapidement il posa délicatement sa main sur le visage de Sanji. Il se rapprocha doucement, de ses lèvres qui les tentait depuis des semaines il l'embrassa chastement. Sanji fut surpris par le geste tendre de Zoro puis posa son doigt sur ses lèvres tout en regardant Zoro.

\- Je rêve. Demanda-t-il avec les yeux pétillants.

\- Non. Dit-il simplement.

\- Tu sais, j'ai vécu l'enfer avec Ivankov qui voulait me transformer en fille. J'ai dû résister de toutes mes forces pour ne pas dire oui. Dit-il avec amusement.

Zoro se mit à pouffer en l'imaginant avec une petite robe ce qui vexa faussement Sanji qui souriait en coin. Il se redressa et posa sa main sur son œil ce qui le fit frissonner à ce contact.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu être là. Dit-il tristement.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire à ce moment-là quand j'ai été blessé je n'étais pas assez fort ça m'a permis de m'améliorer. Et puis maintenant c'est du passé mon présent c'est d'être avec toi et le reste de l'équipage. Répondit-il avec calme.

Zoro sens voulait d'avoir fait souffrir Sanji il comprenait maintenant tous ses faits et geste qu'il avait eu envers lui ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Marimo est ce que tu pourrais me le dire ? Demanda-t-il en regardant ses lèvres.

Ayant remarqué le regard de Sanji, Zoro passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Le Cook ne manqua pas le trajet de cette langue si tentatrice sur ses lèvres si appétissantes. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il c'était approché doucement et posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec plus de passion, d'envie. Zoro demanda l'accès pour rejoindre sa jumelle ce qui lui accorda. Quand elle se rejoignit un soupir de plaisir se fit entendre dans la cuisine. Zoro profita pour passer ses mains sous la chemise du cuisinier ce qui le fit frissonner. Par manque d'oxygène ils se séparèrent avec regret. Ils se regardèrent tous deux avaient envie d'aller plus loin.

Zoro s'approcha de Sanji l'embrassa puis il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille de le rejoindre à la vigie. Zoro commença à se lever quand il fut arrêté par Sanji.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à préparer le petit déjeuner pour demain ?

Zoro remarqua les joues rosies il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision d'un Sanji gêné.

\- Et pourquoi veux-tu préparer le petit déjeuner pour demain ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire mutin Sanji se passa la main sur son visage.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Affirme-t-il.

\- Peut-être, je ne suis pas sûre. Répondit-il joueur.

\- Aide-moi, sinon je ne te rejoins pas à la vigie. Dit-il pour éviter de répondre à la question de Zoro. Il savait très bien qu'il essayait de lui faire dire mais il ne voulait pas lui avoué.

Ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner tout en s'embrassant puis ils montèrent à la vigie. Quand Sanji entra tout était propre le matériel de sport était ranger. Puis il remarqua Zoro qui sortait d'un meuble un futon qu'il déplia comme les couvertures et sortit des oreillers. Sanji avait bloqué l'entrée de la vigie aux cas ou si quelqu'un viendrait les déranger.

Quand il leva son regard sur Zoro il était en train de retirer ses bottes, sa ceinture, son Kimono vert et son Haramaki* qu'il posa sur le meuble. Sous le regard de Sanji qui celui-ci avait retiré sa cravate, sa veste et ses chaussures qu'il avait posées sur la banquette. Puis partit en direction de son amant il se colla contre son dos.

\- Je t'ai eu Marimo. Dit-il sensuellement.

Celui-ci se retourna et l'embrassa qu'est-ce qu'il adorait l'embrasser même s'il avait un petit goût de cigarette et son odeur épicer. Quant à Sanji il adorait sentir l'odeur sauvage de son Marimo.

Zoro mit fin au baiser puis il retira le reste de ses vêtements sous le regard gourmand de Sanji qui celui-ci avait retiré son pantalon et déboutonner sa chemise quand Zoro le prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le futon.

\- Tu disais ? Susurra-t-il tout en mordillant l'oreille du cuisinier.

Sanji adorait la sensation de cette langue joueuse qui descendait dans son coup qu'il mordilla au passage il sentait les boucles d'oreilles le caresser en même temps. Puis il sentit les mains chaude et douce de son amant parcourir son corps. Sous le contact de cette main si chaude, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de laisser un soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux. Zoro, parti exploré le corps de celui qu'il aimait le caressa, le lécha pour goûter cette peau. Sur son chemin il laissa plein de petits suçons il aimait les sensations que Zoro lui prodiguait mais il voulait plus.

Il posa sa main sur la cicatrice que Mihawk lui avait faite avec douceur il remarqua les frissons de son amant ce qui le fit sourire. Celui-ci l'embrassa quand il toucha doucement et lentement avec son doigt la bosse qui commençait à apparaitre chez le Cook. Qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir sous le contact il voulait vraiment plus il avait assez attendu depuis ses deux années. Zoro avait remarqué l'impatience dans son regard mais il voulait vraiment prendre le temps de découvrir ce corps qui l'avait tant hanté ses nuits.

Zoro s'allongea sur le corps de Sanji à ce contact leur peau et leurs érections rentraire en contact un petit courant électrique se diffusait dans chaque muscle ressentant cette chaleur que dégageait leur corps.

Sanji aimait les sensations que Zoro lui prodiguait sentir ses doigts glisser sur sa peau, laissant cette chaleur l'envahir. Toutes ses sensations lui donnaient chaud il voulait plus, sa respiration était haletante, son esprit se vidait de plus en plus sous ses caresses.

Zoro passa sa langue, sur les tétons durcis sous le plaisir qui fit échapper un gémissement à son amant puis les titilla, suçota, mordilla. Il adorait l'entendre gémir mais l'excitait tout au temps. Zoro les délaissa pour aller s'occuper du membre gorgé de plaisir du cuisinier qui était emprisonné par le tissu il l'effleura, passa son index.

\- Arrête... de...jouer. Gémissait-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

Zoro, l'observait un moment puis retira leurs boxers il lécha la virilité de son amant, sous la surprise il poussa un petit cri il adorait la sensation de cette langue si humide si chaude sur son sexe. Zoro prit entre ses lèvres et commença des longs va et viens, Sanji s'accrocha au futon passa sa main dans la chevelure verte.

Zoro s'arrêta puis il prit dans le meuble une boîte ou un tube et plusieurs petits emballages étaient présents puis il réembrassa son amant qui leva un sourcil intriguer.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il gêner du regard de Sanji.

\- Depuis quand ta ça ?

\- Depuis l'île des hommes poissons pourquoi ?

Sanji se releva puis prit la boîte des mains de son amant qui posa. Zoro pouvait être intentionné quand il le voulait ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas que les algues pouvaient réfléchir. Sourit-il quand Zoro s'approcha et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu mon petit Ero-Cook.

Il rallongea Sanji puis il lui écarta ses jambes avec délicatesse puis glissa son doigt sur son intimité qui au préalable avait était enduit de liquide. Sanji appréhendait mais il se sentait heureux d'enfin appartenir au bretteur, il ne voulait être nul part ailleurs qu'ici tout près de lui.

\- Tu attends quoi Marimo ?

Zoro leva la tête il regarda Sanji qui passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées le regard remplit de luxure. Zoro le regarda longuement il ne pouvait pas le pénétrer maintenant mais en même temps Sanji aura des difficultés à se déplacer vu qu'il ne le laissera pas se reposer de la nuit. Chopper pourrait ce posé des questions pensa-t-il.

Zoro caressa son intimité puis entra un premier doigt, puis un deuxième, dans cet antre si chaud et si serré à la fois. Il commença un lent va et viens Sanji se cambra, pinça ces lèves pour éviter de gémir trop fort. Sous les gestes que Zoro lui prodiguait il pouvait sentir l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il voulait plus, il voulait sentir le membre si gonflé et si chaud de Zoro en lui.

Avec le peu de clarté qui lui restaient il prit le membre gorgé de plaisir du vert qui ne put retenir un soupir de sentir la main si chaude et douce de Sanji. Qui le caressait doucement de bas en haut il avait compris qu'il voulait qu'il vienne en lui.

\- Pl…plus. Haleta-t-il. Tout en augmentant la cadence sur le sexe si gros et chaud de son amant qui retira ses doigts de l'antre du blond qui se contracta pour les garder. Puis il retira la main gourmande du blond sur son membre. Puis il prit le visage de Sanji en coupe.

\- Sanji ne m'allume pas. Sinon tu auras du mal à te déplacer demain. Dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait tout son désir.

\- Que des paroles Zoro. Murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Ne te plaint pas demain. Excéder du comportement de Sanji.

Le peu d'esprit qui restait à Zoro était parti, il un emballage puis il déplia le préservatif le mit sur son membre puis il se positionna devant l'anneau de chaire de son amant et entra d'un coup sec.

\- Ha…Dit-il de pur plaisir.

-Tss…Dit-il en sens fonçant doucement dans cet antre qui était encore trop serré mais tellement délicieux.

Zoro embrassa son amant, après quelques minutes Sanji, fit bouger ses hanches voulant que Zoro bouge mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Ce qui énerva le blond qui voulait le sentir encore plus profondément en lui et fit sourire le vert qui se retira avec lenteur sous le regard noir de son amant. Amant qui le poussa sur le dos excédé de voir le regard joueur du vert.

\- Si c'est comme ça tu vas voir. Dit-il en sens fonçant sur la verge de son amant puis il commença à lever ses hanches de bas en haut.

Quand le blond sentit les mains si chaudes du vert sur ses hanches l'aidant à approfondir la pénétration. De son doigt il caressa le torse couvert d'un peu de sueur ou son odeur sauvage enivra ses narines il adorait la sensation de sentir le sexe de Zoro dans son antre.

Zoro était totalement fasciné de voir ainsi Sanji avec les rayons de la lune il ressemblait à un ange les joues rosies les yeux larmoyants. Zoro s'assit ce qui déstabilisa le blond puis il l'embrassa chaste la commissure de ses lèvres puis ses lèvres qui mordilla pour avoir l'accès qui fut vite accordé quand il sentit des bras autour de son cou. Le baiser fut passionné Sanji l'arrêta il n'avait pas apprécié que Zoro l'arrête dans son plaisir.

\- On dirait que tu as atteint ta limite. Dit-il d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

\- Zoro…bouge. Supplia-t-il.

Zoro mis Sanji sur le dos il prit un coussin qui calla sous son dos puis il écarta ses jambes qui étaient si dangereuses contre un ennemi mais si fragiles entre ses mains. Il entra d'un coup sec ce qui ravit le blond qui poussa un gémissement de pure débauche ce qui ravit le vert. Il commença à se déhancher de plus en plus vite tout en changeant d'angle quand Sanji s'arqua. Il avait trouvé sa prostate ce qui le fit sourire. Il prit la jambe de Sanji qui leva et rengaina d'un seul coup. Ce qui fit gémir plus fort Sanji car les sensations étaient encore plus fortes les va et viens, se firent de plus rapide tout en retouchant sa prostate qui était devenue si sensible.

Dans la vigie on pouvait entendre les gémissements de Sanji demander à tue -tête à son amant « encore », « plus vite », « plus fort » telle une litanie.

Les pousser se faisait de plus en plus puissants tous les deux arrivaient à la jouissance, Zoro donna un ultime coup de hanche. Sanji se déversa sur leurs torses puis Zoro qui celui-ci se déverser en lui. Ils reprirent leurs souffles quand Zoro se retira, Sanji échappa un petit soupir d'aise en sentant le membre de son amant se retirer. Zoro jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle puis il prit Sanji dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa d'un simple baiser chaste.

\- Je t'aime Sanji. Souffla-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi Zoro. Répondit Sanji qui posa sa tête sur le torse de Zoro et s'endormit quant à celui-ci il lui caressa les cheveux le sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin Sanji était toujours occupé avec Zoro. Il était bien lové dans ses bras et à respirer son odeur il voulait rester avec lui. Heureusement qu'ils avaient préparé le petit déjeuner avant de monter dans la vigie pour profiter un peu plus de son amant. Ledit amant sorti Sanji de ces penser en le caressant ce qui donna des frisons.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il sensuellement.

\- Pas maintenant Zoro. Grognât-il.

\- Faut que tu te lèves sinon ils vont se poser des questions.

\- Pas envie...je ne peux pas me lever de toute manière j'ai mal aux hanches. Dit-il faiblement tout en rougissant.

\- Ha. Dit-il en regardent Sanji avec gêne l'embrassa délicatement.

\- Tss à qui la faute d'après toi ?

\- On dirait un chat. Et c'est toi qui m'as cherché je te signale avec t'es encore, plus vite. Sourit-il.

Sanji voulu se lever, pour répliquer mais se ravisa en faisant une grimace, en sentant la douleur en bas de son dos.

\- Aller vient, on va à la salle de bain. Et si personne ne nous voit je me lave avec toi.

\- Ok, on fait comme tu veux mais à cette heure ils sont tous trop occupé à sauver leurs assiettes des griffes de Luffy.

Sanji fit une grimace quand il voulut s'asseoir puis regarda Zoro avec gourmandise il se pencha et l'embrassa.

\- Je vais t'aider, et même s'ils sont occupés avec Luffy ils remarqueront ton absence.

\- J'ai mis un mot sur la table pour dire que je me lavais.

\- D'accord.

Il rhabilla Sanji avec délicatesse qui le surprit du comportement doux de celui-ci. D'habitude Zoro était brusque mais là c'était comme s'il avait peur de briser ce moment ce qui le fit sourire.

Sourire qui n'échappa pas à Zoro qui était soulagé, heureux d'être enfin avec lui. Sanji habilla avec un peu de mal Zoro l'aida pour ce lever. En voyant la démarche de Sanji il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire.

Arrivant devant la salle de bain tout en évitant d'être vu par l'équipage tout en évitant que les jambes de Sanji lâche il ferma la porte.

\- Je reviens je vais te chercher des vêtements propres.

\- Ne te perd pas surtout.

\- Je ne vais pas me perdre. Soupira-t-il.

\- On ne sait jamais avec toi. Sourit-il.

Zoro parti en ferment à clé Sanji commençait à ce déshabillé et à faire couler l'eau du bain en repensant à la nuit mouvementée qu'il avait eu. Il se sentait serein, apaisé, Zoro avait été doux avec lui. Il allait faire payer Zoro pour la douleur qu'il avait aux hanches même s'il faisait l'amour divinement bien.

Quelque minute plus tard Zoro revient avec les vêtements ferma la porte à clé et se déshabilla aussi. Il prit Sanji dans ses bras et le mit dans la baignoire puis entra à son tour. Sanji profita pour aller se coller à celui-ci. Il allait mettre son plan en action ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

Zoro ne put s'empêche de penser qu'il se comportait comme un chat. Sanji était enfin à lui rien qu'a lui personne ne le toucherait comme lui le touchait, l'embrassait et surtout lui faisait l'amour. Même s'il partira en mode Love-Cook pour la gent féminine il sait qu'il reviendra vers lui.

Il caressa Sanji, qui se lova encore plus contre lui comme un chat demandant des câlins. Puis il lava son corps qui frissonnait sous ses caresses tout en soupirant de bien-être. Puis petit à petit ses mains se baladaient de plus en plus sur le corps du cuisinier. Sanji se réveilla sous ses caresses il se retourna le regarda gourmand.

\- Encore. Souffla-t-il avec désir.

\- Tu n'es pas possible Sanji t'en a pas eu assez hier soir. Sourit-il.

\- J'en ai envie. Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de Zoro.

\- Mais si on fait l'amour ici ça va résonner.

\- Nen t'inquiète. Sourit-il.

Sanji embrassa son amant avec envie il profita que celui-ci soit enivré par son baiser pour laisser ses mains sur le torse de Zoro. Ne remarquant pas le sourire mutin du blond le vert le laissa faire.

Quand tout à coup on entendit « Haaaa ! » aigu résonné sur le bateau. L'équipage ne comprenait pas ou venait se crie mais un blond était ravi et un vert était énervé. Oh oui il pouvait se comporter comme un chat mais il pouvait aussi être aussi rusé qu'un renard.

**Fin**

* * *

Nounouillechan larmes aux yeux : enfin finit mes neuf pages.

Sanji énervé : Nounouillechan !

Nounouillechan air innocent : oui ?

Sanji toujours autant énervé : pourquoi je suis un N.E.K.O !

Nounouillechan souri : j'avais envie.

Sanji étonné : quoi !

Nounouillechan : j'aurais pu faire pire. L'équipage aurait pu vous surprendre en pleins ébat.

Sanji réfléchi : eut…finalement c'est bon.

Zoro : moi j'aurais bien voulu.

Sanji gêné : pervers Marimo.

Zoro : je te retourne le compliment Ero-Cook.

Nounouillechan : ça suffit les enfants ont fait un grand sourire on remercie les lecteurs de nous laisser une petite Review.


End file.
